wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathstalker
Appearence Deathstalker is a male SandWing/SkyWing hybrid dragon with orange scales and yellow scales under him. He has a small pair of wings that allow him to fly but not very fast or much because his small wings would get weak. Deathstalker has a sharp barb tail without any venom. He uses it to slice up his enemies. He is very scarred, especially around his wing and snout area. Deathstalker loves to wear iron bracelets around his legs and has a pierced right ear with a little gold bead-like earring. Personality Deathstalker is the type of dragon to protect what he loves no matter what. He'll protect his friends, treasure, loved ones. Especially his treasure. Most call him quite greedy. Deathstalker would also take what ever he can take no matter the risks. This is why he's has so many of his so-called "allies" and "friends" killed in the process of getting what he wants. Deathstalker's only true friend is Arctica the IceWing.(She is also the only one Deathstalker has feelings for.) She helps him out whenever they meet up in SkyWing territory. Deathstalker is not always rude and mean to dragons. He can easily get in trouble with older dragons which makes him easily intimidated by them considering older dragons size and power. History He was hatched and raised by his SkyWing mother and SandWing father in the Scorpion Den. Both of his parents were skilled criminals. His mother sold poisons and poisoned several important dragons and rulers. Inside and out of the Scorpion Den. Deathstalker's father was a local assassin who killed dragons for others but was an expensive choice. Both of Deathstalker's parents were the cause of some infamous murders. Deathstalker's real name was Desert but as he grew older Desert didn't think his name was very intimidating. So he changed it to Deathstalker, after the scorpion and Darkstalker, but he changed the first part to death because he thought death would be more feared. His mother taught him about different poisons and Deathstalker's father taught him about how to defend himself. Even as a dragonet, Deathstalker was feared knowing this information. Soon, he grew up and started a new gang of assassins all over Pyhrria called "The Poisoners." The group uses code names to refer to themselves. Deathstalker's is "The Scorpion." He met Arctica while she was visiting the Scorpion Den to buy a specific dagger. Deathstalker offered her a spot on the group once they hung and talked for a while. Arctica's code name is "The Frostbite." When he became much older, Arctica and Deathstalker became mates and had two dragonets named Gemini and Topaz. Trivia * Deathstalker was created for the Hybrids and Genetics Contest. * He sells poisons just like his mother and creates his own. * Deathstalker has been a prisoner several times. * He and Arctica are extremely wanted. * A deathstalker is a type of scorpion. * One of Great's favorite OCs Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)